A computer-implemented dialog system can engage in dialogues with users. Dialog systems have been particularly helpful in customer service, sales, and marketing, for example, to answer user questions (e.g., over the phone) or direct the users to proper solutions (e.g., by providing a URL address). A dialog system may use an artificial intelligence (AI) service that is capable of natural language processing user conversations. Such a system may include bots (e.g., chatbots) that use the output of the AI service to continue dialogues with the users. For example, a bot may use the output of the AI service to conduct a search and find an answer for a user question.